A dual-card-dual-standby mobile phone, also called dual-network dual-standby mobile phone, is a mobile phone combines CDMA and GSM (or, combines CDMA and PHS, GSM and PHS) network together. One dual-card-dual-standby mobile phone may be simultaneously inserted with two SIM cards in different networks and both the SIM cards may be kept in the standby state, so that the user can dial and answer a call, and send and receive a short message optionally without switching networks.
The two SIM cards in the dual-card-dual-standby mobile phone can send short messages separately and does not interference each other. From a technical perspective, two protocol stacks are operated in the dual-card-dual-standby mobile phone, the sending of short messages in different SIM cards is respectively completed through their respective protocol stacks. However, from a user perspective, only one set of UI interface is needed to operate the two SIM cards respectively, such as editing and saving of short messages or the like, and as for sending of short messages, when a short message is sent, the user decides, via UI element such as menu, from which SIM card the short message is sent.
At present, the realization mode of sending a short message from a dual-card-dual-standby mobile phone is: the mobile phone provides a menu to the user to select SIM card 1 or SIM card 2 to send a short message, if the user selects SIM card 1 to send short message, the request for sending the short message is completed by the protocol stack corresponding to the terminal SIM card 1 until the short message is sent successfully or unsuccessfully, and then the result is notified to the user.
The above realization mode is disadvantageous for sending some emergency short messages, because in case of emergency, the users just wish that their short messages can be sent as soon as possible, instead of caring from which SIM card the short messages are sent, and if the SIM card selected by the user is improper, the short message may be delayed, or even sent unsuccessfully.